Talk:Far Madding (city)
Shops without list capabilities A Tidy Wainwright's Shop Standing just inside the massive double doors which open into this cavernous building, a precisely carved and brightly lacquered coach sits nearing its final stages of completion. On the opposite side stands another partially completed coach, looking more like half decayed skeleton at this point. By the size of the interior of the shop, it can easily hold dozens of employees, each under the careful eye of the master wainwright. The only accessible exit leads east, back onto Darksbane Street. [ obvious exits: E ] A merchant guard eyes you warily, intent on keeping order. A merchant guard eyes you warily, intent on keeping order. Walten Lordan stands here, overseeing the construction of a coach. list Sorry, but you can't do that here! The Counsel's Head Sturdy, oak tables stand in an exact order in the middle of the common room, with several additional tables lined up against the far left and right walls. The east wall is broken by a large entrance leading towards the private dining and sitting rooms kept by the inn's proprietress for visiting ladies of importance. Soft, white lace curtains hang before a pair of large leaded glass windows looking out upon the street before the inn. The scent of cooking fish hangs on the air, bellowing out from the kitchen. A sign is hanging next to a red hot oven. [ obvious exits: W ] A stout wooden barrel stands nearby. An oven stands here, radiating a dry heat. A merchant guard eyes you warily, intent on keeping order. A merchant guard eyes you warily, intent on keeping order. Mistress Keene, innkeeper of the Counsel's Head stands here. list Sorry, but you can't do that here! The Soaring Gull Tavern A warm and friendly atmosphere greets customers as they enter this plainly adorned establishment. The walls and floor are of a slightly worn, yet clean and polished wood finish. Each table and chair have been painted in varying shades of blue, green and red, adding to the color and warmness of the tavern. Windows and doors face out onto Blue Carp Street on two sides, spilling the ambiance outward. The smell of fresh cooked fish in a large variety of dishes wafts out from the kitchen, drawing customers ins [ obvious exits: E S ] A merchant guard eyes you warily, intent on keeping order. A merchant guard eyes you warily, intent on keeping order. A young, pretty lady stands here tending the bar. list Sorry, but you can't do that here! A Clean Stable Yard Small motes of dust float suspended in the air, caught in the light from one of several copper-backed lanterns attached to the posts of this rather large building. A massive pair of double-doors face south towards a clean, narrow street. Off to one side, a small anvil sits atop a large wooden block with several worn horseshoes tossed to one side waiting to be recycled. The heavy scent of animal sweat permeates the air, intermingling with the unmistakable smell of freshly cut hay stored somewhere above. [ obvious exits: S ] A man walks among the horses here feeding them and rubbing them down. list Sorry, but you can't do that here! The Gray Stone Inn Smooth and polished to a low sheen, the floor of this inn has been kept incredibly clean. Large glass windows look out upon the expansive Amhara Market at the same time as making the inns foyer seem much larger. Lightly stained wood panel walls reflect warm light from copper fixtures mounted just above eye level. Curtains hide hallways running down each side of the foyer while the innkeepers private quarters are somewhere behind the desk. [ obvious exits: N ] A merchant guard eyes you warily, intent on keeping order. A merchant guard eyes you warily, intent on keeping order. A jolly, somewhat rotund woman eyes you with curiosity. list Sorry, but you can't do that here! The Silversmith's Shoppe Small tables stand in symmetrical order around the entrance to this shop displaying the expertly crafted silver wares. The shop's proprietress weaves her way through the tables greeting each customer as they enter the door. The interior of the shop seems to be warmer than the air outside, perhaps flowing in from the heavy leather curtains separating the main display area of the shop from the craftsman's area in the buildings rear. [ obvious exits: W ] A clean shaven street guard stands here on patrol. A clean shaven street guard stands here on patrol. A merchant guard eyes you warily, intent on keeping order. A merchant guard eyes you warily, intent on keeping order. Working diligently, a woman slowly etches an image into a silver platter. list Sorry, but you can't do that here! Fine Smithwork of Far Madding This smithy is a very simple arrangement with only a forge, anvil, and a work bench, somewhat cluttered with various peices of iron and steel strewn over it, all ready to be reshaped into the finest weapons. The various precious metals in wooden crates round the walls indicate this smithy is a place for quality weapons only. The blackened steel forge in the center of the smithy has a fire in the hearth fuelled by scorching charcoal, which is raised off the ground in a shallow clay bowl at waist height. [ obvious exits: W ] The master blacksmith's forge is here, blasted by a fierce fire. A merchant guard eyes you warily, intent on keeping order. A merchant guard eyes you warily, intent on keeping order. A master blacksmith is here, hard at work. list A master blacksmith whispers to you 'These are my currently available services.' A master blacksmith whispers to you 'I can hone your weapon at a cost of 75 crowns.' A master blacksmith whispers to you 'I can harden a previously honed weapon for 150 crowns.' A master blacksmith whispers to you 'Just hand the item to me and I'll determine which needs to be done and get started.' Medakan (talk) 05:17, April 13, 2016 (UTC)